A variety of tests are used to evaluate vehicle exhaust system components. The tests generally require exposure of the component to hot exhaust gas. In general, the hot exhaust gas is produced using a gasoline bench engine.
The use of a bench engine is relatively labor intensive, requiring the prolonged presence of one or more technicians to maintain the required flowrate(s) and temperature conditions. The cost of labor and the cost of gasoline render bench engine testing relatively expensive.
Less labor-intensive and less costly methods and apparatuses are needed to evaluate components.